


engraved invitation

by satincolt



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bloodplay, Bottom Lio Fotia, Breeding Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Lio Fotia, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strap-Ons, Sub Galo Thymos, Top Galo Thymos, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satincolt/pseuds/satincolt
Summary: Lio is leaned back against the pillows, his legs fallen open, two fingers lazily stroking his clit as he surveys Galo like a high-quality steak at a butcher’s shop.  Galo stares, transfixed by the slow movement of Lio’s fingers and his piercing eyes.“Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?”Galo finds his words again, swallowing thickly.  “I wouldn’t mind one.”Lio grins predatorily, then a soft and openly needy expression falls across his face.  Galo knows it’s a mask, it’s a damn good one, but he’s so weak for it.“Galo,”Lio croons, voice pitched almost to a whine, “I need you to fuck me; I need your big, fat cock, baby,please, please fuck me—”Lio doesn’t even get to finish his sentence.  Galo crosses the room in half a second and throws himself onto the bed, flattening Lio against the pillows, crushing their mouths together.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	engraved invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i wanna do bad things with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776220) by [satincolt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satincolt/pseuds/satincolt). 



> this is total PWP without an ounce of characterization or context. just kinks and fucking. go goddamn nuts my dudes. enjoy.

“I want it as hard as you can give it to me.” Lio’s eyes are nearly glowing with determination in the dim lighting. Galo’s mouth goes dry.

“O-okay,” he says, blinking, and Lio fixes him with an even more intense stare.

“I mean it.”

Galo can only nod as he nearly jumps off the bed, fetching lube and harness and dildos like a well-trained puppy eager to please. He sets it on the bed for Lio’s inspection. His boyfriend considers the array for a moment, chewing on his lower lip, before pointing imperiously to a thick, black, well-ribbed squishy dildo. Galo doesn’t even need to be told what to do. He clears away the rejects but before he returns, Lio says,

“Oh, and bring the bullet vibe too. You never really go all-out on me unless you have the vibrator.”

Galo has to take a deep breath to collect himself at that, because just the commanding tone in Lio’s voice alone has him wet. When he turns back around, Lio is leaned back against the pillows, his legs fallen open, two fingers lazily stroking his clit as he surveys Galo like a high-quality steak at a butcher’s shop. Galo stares, transfixed by the slow movement of Lio’s fingers and his piercing eyes.

“Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?”

Galo finds his words again, swallowing thickly. “I wouldn’t mind one.”

Lio grins predatorily, then a soft and openly needy expression falls across his face. Galo knows it’s a mask, it’s a damn good one, but he’s so weak for it. _“Galo,”_ Lio croons, voice pitched almost to a whine, “I need you to fuck me; I need your big, fat cock, baby, _please, please fuck me—”_ Lio doesn’t even get to finish his sentence. Galo crosses the room in half a second and throws himself onto the bed, flattening Lio against the pillows, crushing their mouths together. Lio moans into the harsh kiss and presses himself up against Galo, his long, lean-muscled legs wrapping themselves around Galo’s waist. He’s just thrown himself willingly into the predator’s embrace and he can’t bring himself to find anything wrong with it.

Nipping at Galo’s bottom lip, Lio angles his head and lets his one free hand rove, trailing down Galo’s arm. “Give it,” he growls against Galo’s lips and Galo’s already relinquishing control of the vibrator to his boyfriend. An arm loops itself around Galo’s neck, fingers burying themselves in his hair and tugging moans from his throat. The cool, velvety plastic of the vibrator touches his neck, slides down over his collarbones, across his chest, skirts a nipple. Then it buzzes to life and pulls a deep groan out of Galo. Lio traces the edge of his areola then jumps to the other side of Galo’s chest to tease his other nipple. Galo bites Lio’s lower lip and rolls his hips down into Lio’s, but Lio doesn’t give in. He circles around and around, getting closer but never touching the sensitive buds until Galo’s straining for it. He can practically feel the air vibrating, almost imagining phantom vibrations on his nipples.

“Please, Lio,” he whispers against the seam of Lio’s lips, not above begging this early. Lio doesn’t mind. He chuckles softly and Galo seizes his opportunity to lick into Lio’s open mouth. Then Lio finally presses the vibrator to Galo’s nipple and every single thought in Galo’s head screeches to a halt. He moans wantonly, caught between pulling away from the intense sensation and grinding into it.

“That’s a good boy,” Lio murmurs, voice already rough at the edges. It turns him on just to see Galo come apart so easily, and who is Galo to deny his boyfriend that pleasure? Lio presses the vibrator harder into Galo’s chest, forcing a whine out of him as the sensation creeps towards ‘too much,’ switching to the other side at the last moment. 

_“Lio, please,”_ Galo whines, clit aching to be touched.

“Please what, Galo?”

Galo forces his eyes open to the sight of a maddeningly calm-looking Lio watching him come apart with the sort of mild interest with which one would read a celebrity magazine. His eyes flicker up to meet Galo’s and a small grin curls across his face. His pupils have nearly swallowed the heather purple of his irises, a dead giveaway. With every ounce of his concentration, Galo grinds his hips down into Lio again just to watch that calm mask slip a little when his eyelids flutter so prettily and his mouth falls open ever so slightly.

“Thought you wanted something from me,” Galo pants. Lio composes himself again, yanks Galo down for another bruising kiss. The vibrator disappears from Galo’s skin but he can still hear it, almost feel it ghosting across his skin.

“Baby,” Lio says, too put-together, “remember what we talked about?” Galo kisses Lio harder, intent on licking the back side of his teeth, until Lio bites Galo’s tongue as punishment for ignoring him. “Answer me.”

Galo pulls back with difficulty, pressing his forehead against Lio’s. “We talk about a lot of things, babe.”

“When we talked about ‘no’ meaning ‘yes’ and ‘red’ meaning ‘no.’” Galo doesn’t open his eyes immediately, instead fighting through the fog of arousal to try to conjure up that conversation. It stirs something in his memories. Lio nuzzles his cheek. The vibrator buzzes on, floating somewhere unknown between Lio’s and Galo’s bodies.

“I remember,” Galo says finally, giving Lio a quick peck on the lips.

“I want you to do that to me. Pin me down. Fuck me as hard as you can, with everything you’ve got, and don’t you dare stop no matter what I say or what noises I make, unless I say the word ‘red.’” Lio’s eyes bore deep holes into Galo’s soul when he meets them. He nods, breathing an affirmative into the charged, buzzing air between them. Lio holds Galo’s gaze a beat longer before softening.

“Good boy.” The vibrator pushes up against Galo’s swollen, achingly hard clit and a strangled shout escapes his throat. It feels so deliciously good; he grinds harder into it, trapping the vibrator between their two bodies. Lio readjusts beneath him until they’re effectively scissoring the vibrator between their clits. A pleased groan leaves Lio’s lips and Galo watches his head fall back, baring that beautiful throat of his as his entire body relaxes and goes pliable. Lio’s just handed the reins over to Galo. Galo licks his lips and dives in.

He sinks his teeth into Lio’s soft, freshly-shaven skin; that alone has him gasping. Galo worries the skin between his teeth, sucking hard to the point where it’s got to be painful, but Lio just goes tense beneath him and grinds harder up against the vibrator. Galo pulls back to assess his work. Already the bruise is mauve, mouth-shaped and ringed by teeth marks. He moves to make an identical mark mirrored across the line of Lio’s windpipe which bobs with every gasp and swallow. Mark after mark appears across the canvas of Lio’s neck until Galo revisits the first bite. Lio’s whines reach a clearly-pained pitch, obviously made through gritted teeth. One of Galo’s hands finds Lio’s chest and brushes across his nipples, Galo’s hand so broad in comparison to Lio’s narrow body that his thumb and little finger span the distance between the two intimately sensitive buds. The pain in Lio’s moans becomes confused with pleasure when Galo presses down on the vibrator and his nipples simultaneously right as the taste of blood hits Galo’s tongue.

“No more, no more,” Lio whines pathetically above Galo’s head. Galo almost pulls off at that, but then reminds himself that ‘no’ means ‘yes’ right now, even though part of him balks at going against Lio’s direct words. After a few more moments, Galo can’t take the heavy, coppery taste of Lio’s blood anymore and Lio is starting to wiggle as if trying to escape. Galo kisses Lio forcibly, making him taste his own blood. He pulls off with one final suck on Lio’s bottom lip, then sits back.

Lio is a _mess_ already. His entire neck is thickly decorated with dark bruises, purple and red, spanning from his jaw to upper chest where they thin out, looking like gruesome flowers falling from his sharp jawline. A few fat, gleaming drops of blood stand out on Lio’s throat bare millimeters from where his carotid pulses just under the skin. His whole face is flushed darkly, brows furrowed, forehead shimmering with sweat in the low light, hair splayed pale around his head like a halo. His lips are pink and puffy, kiss-bitten and parted as he sucks in frantic breaths. Galo knows pain and pleasure are at war for him right now, especially as Galo pinches both Lio’s nipples hard. A ragged, high cry bordering on a scream tears itself from Lio’s chest as it arches off the bed. Galo hums approvingly and rolls his hips a few times, grinning as Lio’s scream wavers and breaks with each new pulse of pleasure.

It’s time to move on to the main event. Galo’s patience is running thin now, most of it spent on creating the sadistic masterpiece on Lio’s throat. He removes himself from between Lio’s legs, not missing the soft _“ah”_ of disappointment as the vibrator falls to the bed where it buzzes angrily against the mattress. Then, in one smooth movement, Galo grabs Lio’s hips with bruising force and flips him over, pressing his face into the pillows and raising his ass into the air.

“No! I wanna be on my back, I don’t want it like this,” Lio cries, struggling to roll back over. Galo pushes down on another wave of _‘obey Lio’_ and ignores the plaintive cries, instead harshly yanking Lio towards him. Lio yelps but doesn’t stop struggling.

“Stop squirming,” Galo growls.

“No!” Lio shouts, arms flailing. His fists lock onto a pillow. Galo grabs a fistful of Lio’s hair and forces his face into the mattress, muffling his screams until his body goes limp.

“Stay there. Don’t move.” Galo lets up on Lio’s head. He immediately turns his face and gasps desperately, but doesn’t move while Galo puts on the harness and slicks the dildo with a generous amount of lube. He wipes the excess carelessly across Lio’s cunt; the man makes a small noise at the sudden coldness of it. Tear tracks glisten on Lio’s cheeks, his eyes dark and watery where he watches Galo between locks of his hair.

“Don’t, please don’t,” Lio whimpers, trying pitifully one last time to roll over, scoot away from Galo, but he’s trapped by a bruising iron grip on his left hip. One finger trails across his swollen pussy lips.

“I don’t think you mean that,” Galo says cruelly. “Your wet little cunt says otherwise.”

“No,” Lio whispers weakly, a sob breaking in his abused throat when Galo pushes a single finger into his cunt. Galo swallows. Lio’s insides have always been intoxicating a drug to Galo—plush, wet, hot, soft; he has to concentrate to resist the urge to just lovingly finger and lick his boyfriend to completion. Lio wants it rough right now and what Lio wants, Lio gets. He pumps his finger a few times, roughly adding a second without giving Lio’s body any time to become accustomed to the stretch. Then he removes his fingers, grabs Lio’s hips in a vice grip, and slams Lio back onto his silicone cock.

_“Fuck!”_ Lio screams in genuine pain at the intrusion and the apology is already on Galo’s lips when Lio turns his head to fix Galo with a fearsome glare and a growled, “don’t you _dare_ stop, Thymos.” Galo nods quickly, his cunt pulsing at Lio’s dominant tone. Then Lio’s head drops and he hisses through his teeth as Galo moves him back and forth, not even thrusting, only using his strength to use Lio like a glorified cocksleeve. He tells Lio as much, and that gets a strangled whine out of him.

“Are you gonna fuck me like you mean it? _Harder,”_ Lio demands and it’s at that point Galo remembers the vibrator where it’s rumbling away next to his right knee. He tucks it into the harness, right up against his clit, and his hips immediately snap forwards of their own volition, burying his cock deep in Lio’s body. It produces the most beautiful broken moan.

Galo sets a harsh pace, fucking into Lio hard and deep and fast only to feel the vibrator grinding hard and deep and fast against his needy clit. Lio pants in sync with Galo’s thrusting, breathing fast and shallow, each exhale a whine, a moan. Galo rises up, adjusting one leg to drive even deeper into Lio’s bow-tight body. When he moves his hands, finger-shaped bruises have already blossomed across the bone of Lio’s iliac crests. Galo leans over and bites down hard on the edge of a mark on Lio’s neck; the action pulls a breathless scream from the man.

He’s got to be getting lightheaded at this point with how fast he’s panting. Galo clicks the vibrator up to the next highest setting, openly moaning at the intensified sensation. He redoubles his merciless pace, chasing his own orgasm now. He’s plowing into Lio at a cruel angle, going faster and faster until Lio’s noises become one long, unbroken cry. 

“Stop, please stop, oh god, _please,_ it hurts, stop,” Lio gasps. Galo bites his lip.

“I’m so close,” he grunts, shifting his position again. He must hit a sensitive spot inside Lio because the man _screams_ like a cat in heat, trailing off into sobbing broken only by his desperate, feeble attempts to suck in air to his oxygen-starved lungs. Tension is coiling in Galo’s groin like a wound spring. He clicks the vibrator up to its highest setting and buries his cock in Lio’s body, climaxing hard against him with arrhythmic thrusts and a rough shout.

Galo’s orgasm is brutal, wracking his body for what feels like minutes, drowning him in pleasure, deafening him to Lio’s answering cries until it finally abates, leaving him painfully oversensitive. He turns off the vibrator and catches his breath. Then he carefully pulls out of Lio and sheds the harness.

He crawls up to Lio, turning his face and ever-so-gently pushing the hair out of his eyes. He looks a thousand miles away, eyes glassy and distant, though his breathing has evened out some. “Lio, baby, you with me?” Galo asks softly, wiping the tears off his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumb. Lio hums. “Do you want to come?” Lio hums again, but shakes his head ever so slightly. “Alright, love, let’s get you cleaned up.”

With gentle hands, Galo rolls Lio onto his back and takes stock of his boyfriend’s state. His neck’s already been accounted for, but he’s got new bruises across his hips, ass, and lower back in the shape of Galo’s hands. His pussy is gaping, wet and red and raw. Galo presses an apologetic kiss to Lio’s lower belly, right where he knows Lio loves to be touched, though he’s probably too out of it to really notice right now. Then he gathers Lio up in his arms and princess-carries him to the bathroom, setting him on the closed toilet lid while he gets the shower ready.

It takes a bit of tricky maneuvering to get them both into the shower, but once under the gloriously warm spray, the last traces of pained tension dissipate from Lio’s frame and swirl down the drain with the water. Galo does his best to hold Lio up and wash him at the same time. It’s no easy feat, but considering Lio is too weak to really stand on his own, it’s what has to be done. He shampoos Lio’s hair and washes the dried blood and spit off his neck, then washes between his legs with water only. There’s got to be some tearing, Galo realizes when the water goes pink, and the last thing he’d want to do is rub soap in the tears. 

Getting out of the shower and wrapping Lio up in a big fluffy towel requires just as much tricky maneuvering as getting him into the shower in the first place, but by the time Galo’s rubbing Lio dry, he starts to come back to planet Earth a little; enough to stand on his own at least while Galo fetches his pajamas. Dressing Lio is a collaborative effort, though Galo still takes the liberty of carrying him back to bed and tucking him in while Galo changes. Then, finally, Galo crawls into bed with Lio and pulls his boyfriend up against him, tucking his head beneath his chin. Lio’s shampoo is strong enough at this distance that it overpowers the lingering smell of sex in the room. Galo breathes it in, running one hand gently through Lio’s damp hair while the other smooths up and down his spine.

“You were so good for me,” Lio says quietly, rasping, after a while. Galo smiles into his hair.

“Did I make you feel good, baby?”

“Yes, you did exactly what I asked you to, and you did it so well.” Lio presses a small kiss to Galo’s collarbone. He puts his arm over Galo, his fingers tracing idle patterns over the cotton of Galo’s T-shirt. Galo glows at the praise. Lio rearranges their legs so that they’re fully slotted together under the sheets and he breathes a deep sigh of contentment.

“So I take it that’s something we want to do again?” Galo asks. Lio nods into his chest.

“Just… give me time to recover from this round. Do I want to even see what you did to my neck to make it feel like this?” Lio laughs dryly. Then he hums and disentangles himself from Galo, rolling over in his boyfriend’s arms. Galo nuzzles the back of Lio’s neck, pulling him close to spoon him. His hand rests on Lio’s lower belly, fingers sliding beneath his shirt to feel his soft happy trail and warm skin.

“Maybe next time I could put a baby in you?” Galo suggests, voice deep and husky in Lio’s ear. He delights in how that sends a full-body shiver through Lio, who turns his head so that he can kiss Galo.

“I’d like that.” Lio’s fingers lace with Galo’s where they rest over his belly. They kiss, not caring about the awkward angle, just basking in the syrupy heaviness weighing down their thoughts and limbs.

“I love you, Lio,” Galo murmurs in between kisses. Lio smiles against his mouth.

“Love you too, Galo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want everyone to know that this is a complete find/replace of my Voltron fic "i wanna do bad things to you" because the original fic is written SO AMBIGUOUSLY I only had to replace "Keith" with "Lio" and "Shiro" with "Galo" and a single reference to Keith's dark hair. Everything else is completely unchanged. There was one notable instance of "Galogane" though that had me absolutely ROLLING. I thought the Galolio crowd deserved some dirty, double-trans PWP ;)


End file.
